This invention relates to a political board game. More specifically, this invention relates to a game which simulates conditions which actually exist in a political campaign such as attacks by opponents, press scrutiny, public opinion and the need for money.
Political board games have been known for many years. Typically, these games include means by which to score points in the form of votes such that the winning game participant is elected to office. Games exhibiting vote accumulating formats include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,545,762, 4,299,390 and 4,709,926.
Each game varies in its rules and means by which a game participant wins the game. However, such games do not focus upon the most prevalent and interesting aspects of campaigning, that is, as noted above, attacks by opponents, press scrutiny, public opinion and the need for money.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to incorporate the aforementioned prevalent and interesting aspects of campaigning into the present invention.
It is another object of the present invention to keep the rules of the game simple.
It is another object of the present invention to involve an overall theme of the modern day televised campaign into the game.
It is yet another object of the present invention to allow the players of the game to be able to have strong identification with the indicia of the game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide entertainment for the players of the game.
Other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.